Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to electric fans, and more specifically, to a portable fan which is designed to be suspended overhead in a camping tent, with a compact portable power supply.
When camping, heat and humidity in tents are common problems. Portable battery operated fans are often used to move air in tents. However, the common portable fan moves little air in a tent and thus fails to cool the occupants. Also, to remove excess humidity from a tent inside air must be exchanged with outside air. Common portable fans fail to exchange enough air to remove excess humidity.
There are other disadvantages of common portable fans for camping. Tent space is limited and cumbersome fans can take up precious room. A fan on a tent floor also needs to be free of obstacles in order to move sufficient air, again taking up more room. These fans can be easily knocked over rendering them useless. Also, common portable fans become ineffective in rainy weather when tent doors and windows must be closed.
In accordance with the present invention a portable overhead electric fan for a camping tent comprises a shrouded electric fan, supporting brackets, and a proper power source.
Objects and Advantages
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to cool a camping tent by moving large volumes of air within the tent as well as removing the hotter air that normally remains trapped at the top of the tent;
(b) to remove excess humidity from a camping tent by rapidly exchanging the stale air within the tent with fresh air from outside the tent;
(c) to provide tent campers with a portable fan that remains efficient and effective even in rainy weather.
(d) to provide tent campers with a powerful and efficient portable fan without taking up much room within the tent.
(e) to provide campers with a portable power supply readily adaptable for accessories such as additional lighting, air pumps, etc.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a portable fan that is easy and convenient to use. The fan is also easy to set up inside the tent and takes up little room. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.